Malu- Malu Lollipop
by 3kako
Summary: Hidup sang pangeran yang membosankan mendadak penuh warna karena seorang murid peraih beasiswa yang sangat sederhana, mulai dari tas, seragam, eskpresi wajah, serta lollipop yang selalu ada dalam genggamannya. "Malu- malu lollipoppu, jika kau mencoba rasa hatiku. Lebih dari sebuah permen, pasti akan terasa sangat manis." [AU]


Jadi ceritanya himesama sedang writerblock di fic sebelah /ditampol/ jadi himesama memutuskan buat nulis fic lain nih, terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu idolgroup favorit himesama (baca: jeketi48) yang berjudul sama dengan fic ini. Selamat membaca.

 **NOTE:**

 **1\. Karena ada unfamiliar word yang tidak himesama jabarkan langsung di dalam fic, setelah nemu katanya silakan ctrl+f ya, ada notesnya di akhir cerita hwhw**

 **2\. Disarankan untuk baca sambil mendengarkan lagunya (biar ada feel gitu) /lel**

* * *

Written by Shi- himesama (princessshishi)

All characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to the respective owner, Akira Amano- sensei

 **WARNING: Alter Universe (AU), dikit- dikit OOC dikit- dikit engga (mungkin)**

* * *

Hari ini pun merupakan hari yang membosankan bagi Belphegor. SMP Kokuyo yang sangat lengang kerap kali membuat sang tuan besar menjadi malas mengikuti pelajaran. Ia semakin kesal saat menyadari bahwa semua gadis di dalam kelas sibuk memperhatikannya. Yah, wanita mana yang sanggup melepaskan diri dari pesona seorang lelaki pintar, tampan, dan tuan muda kaya yang merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha bilyuner? (bahkan mungkin lelaki pun sedikit tertarik padanya untuk beberapa alasan)

"Hoam…" Belphegor yang saat ini duduk dengan kaki diatas meja pun menguap tanpa rasa takut. Sebagai anak dari donatur terbesar di sekolah, bahkan guru pun takut kepadanya. Selain sikapnya yang sangat jelek, dia adalah sosok seorang pangeran yang sempurna.

 _Cih, lagi- lagi cewek- cewek jelek ini curi- curi pandang ke arahku, jijik_ , gumamnya dalam hati sambil memainkan bolpoinnya. Seringkali ia merasa iri pada seorang kenalan sekaligus anak dari pemilik Takesushi, kedai sushi favoritnya. Ia juga merupakan teman masa kecil Belphegor, Yamamoto Takeshi. Mungkin sudah ratusan kali ia mendengar berbagai macam hal seru yang terjadi di sekolah Takeshi, SMP Namimori. Anak aneh yang dijuluki dame- Tsuna, atau seorang bayi yang bermain mafia- mafiaan, atau laki- laki preman yang kemana- mana membawa petasan dibalik pakaiannya… Ah, sebenarnya kalau dia ingin pindah sekolah ke Italia sekalipun, uang yang dimiliki orang tuanya malah lebih dari cukup. Tetapi ayahnya bersikeras untuk menyuruhnya bersekolah di SMP Kokuyo, entah karena apa. Belphegor menghela nafas berat. Ia berkali- kali melirik kearah jam dinding yang menempel dengan apik diatas papan tulis di depan kelas. Jam 9 lewat 45 menit? Yang benar saja. Rasanya sang pangeran tak kuat untuk menunggu sampai jam setengah 2 siang dengan keheningan yang mengerikan ini.

BRAK!

"Hei! Kau sudah terlalu lama terlambat-"

Kata- kata guru itu pun berhenti saat melihat seorang murid dengan kemeja putih lusuh dan sebuah topi besar berbentuk apel. Ia mengulum sebuah lollipop di mulutnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Mata gadis- gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk memerhatikan Belphegor dengan helaan nafasnya langsung mengubah arah pandang ke sosok seorang lelaki kecil yang tengah berdiri dengan muka datar di depan pintu kelas.

"Eh? Ini benar SMP Kokuyo kelas 2 - 5 kan?" ucapnya dengan nada suara centil, tetapi tidak didukung dengan wajahnya yang sedari tadi bagai tembok disetrika.

"Ya, benar. Jangan- jangan kau anak peraih beasiswa itu ya?" tanya guru bingung, yang hanya disambut dengan anggukan pelan lelaki berambut tosca itu, "Baiklah, silakan masuk. Anak- anak, hal ini memang mendadak, tapi hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Nak, silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baiklah," ucap lelaki itu seraya berdehem, "Namaku Fran, dari France!"

Krik.

"Eh… Fran? Kamu… Melucu?" tanya guru bingung.

"Ya iyalah," ucap Fran dengan muka datarnya, "Tapi tidak juga. Namaku memang Fran, dan kampung halamanku memang di Prancis. Salam kenal, teman- teman."

Pada awalnya seisi kelas memang hening dan bingung dengan humor si murid peraih beasiswa yang garing itu (terutama bingung karena ekspresi wajah yang luar biasa kosongnya). Tapi lama kelamaan suara gadis- gadis sayup- sayup terdengar.

"Wah, cowok itu lucu juga ya."

"Mukanya aneh sih, topinya juga. Tapi manis sekali."

"Eh lihat tuh, dia makan lollipop?"

"Walaupun Bel lebih keren, tapi si Fran imut juga yah."

"Fran juga terasa lebih bisa dijangkau daripada Bel."

Dalam sekejap, ruangan yang hening pun menjadi riuh. Fran dengan santainya berjalan ke bangkunya; paling belakang, di pojok dekat jendela, di sebelah Belphegor yang sepertinya baru sadar akan kehadiran seorang lelaki yang menjadi biang kerusuhan baru para murid perempuan. Setelah guru mulai menenangkan para siswi, kelas kembali hening dan kegiatan belajar mengajar dilanjutkan. Belphegor sekilas menatap ke seberang bangkunya. Selain topi norak dan warna pakaiannya yang luntur, anak itu hanya siswa biasa. Membosankan. Tetapi entah kenapa, baru kali ini sang pangeran blonde itu ingin sekali menyapa seseorang yang baru ia temui, apalagi seseorang dengan kasta yang berbeda jauh dengannya (catatan: hal ini mungkin akan terjadi sekali saja seumur hidupnya).

"Shishishi, hai makhluk kasta rendah," bisik Belphegor dengan seringainya yang mengerikan, "Apakah otakmu benar- benar sangat bervolume sampai- sampai ayahku memberimu keringanan untuk bisa bersekolah di sekolah jelek ini?"

Hening.

"Hei, rakyat jelata, aku bicara padamu," ulang Belphegor dengan suara yang sedikit mengeras. Tetapi yang dipanggilnya tetap tidak merespon; ia malah sibuk mengeluarkan buku catatan yang sangat tipis dan sebatang pensil yang sangat pendek.

"Oi, miskin! Beraninya kau mengacuhkan pangeran!" bentak Belphegor yang kehilangan kesabaran. Walaupun suaranya tidak cukup keras, tapi suara mengerikan itu sukses membuat siswa yang duduk disekitarnya bergidik ketakutan. Akhirnya Fran pun menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan muka datar.

"Apa? Maaf, aku tadi tidak dengar. Kalau kamu ingin sekali berkenalan denganku, tunggu istirahat siang saja ya. Aku harus mencatat cukup banyak karena terlambat," ucapnya santai, kemudian kembali berpaling dari Belphegor dan mulai mencolek siswa di depannya untuk meminjam catatan pelajaran. Jika diilustrasikan dalam selembar kertas, mungkin sekarang ada api besar yang berkobar di belakang sang pangeran; yang wajahnya dipenuhi kerutan tanda marah.

Memangnya di dunia ini ada ya yang berani menentang pangeran hebat seperti dia?

* * *

Istirahat makan siang. Kelas 2 - 5 menyelesaikan kelas lebih awal, dan seperti murid- murid baru pada umumnya, di jam kosong seperti ini meja Fran dikerumuni oleh siswa siswi yang penasaran tentang dirinya.

"Fran, kenapa kamu pindah ke Jepang?"

"Kamu seumuran kita? Lucu banget sih kamu."

"Kamu suka makan lollipop ya? Manisnyaa."

"Itu topi apa? Nggak berat tuh pakai begituan?"

Fran hanya memasang tampang datar, "Satu- satu dong tanyanya. Aku jadi pening."

Semua yang mendengar kata- kata Fran sontak tertawa geli. Suara yang centil, tetapi wajahnya datar? Tentu saja itu sangat lucu.

"Cih, peraih beasiswa tapi pikirannya lelet. Otakmu masih Pentium ya?" teriak Belphegor sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Fran. Siswa dan siswi di sekitar Fran mengeluarkan berbagai macam respon. Ada yang ketakutan, ada yang memandangi Fran iba, ada yang sedikit mengerutkan alisnya seraya melihat sang pangeran. Tetapi respon dari Fran jauh lebih mengejutkan.

"Oh iya kamu, tadi kamu mau kenalan ya? Namaku Fran, kamu?"

Uluran tangan Fran yang tiba- tiba itu sontak membuat Belphegor kaget bukan kepalang. Biasanya respon yang diterimanya hanyalah tampang ketakutan dan mulut yang diam membisu. Tetapi anak ini, bisa- bisanya dia…

"Shishishi, aku tak mau berjabat tangan dengan rakyat jelata seperti kau," ucap Belphegor, "Aku juga tak mau berkenalan denganmu. Tapi karena kau bertanya namaku, akan kuberitahu. Aku adalah Pangeran Belphegor _._ Bersyukurlah karena aku bersedia menyebutkan namaku didepan rakyat jelata seperti kau."

Hening. Beberapa detik kemudian, Fran bertanya kepada salah satu siswa didekatnya.

"Eh, apa tadi namanya? Phelegor?"

"BELPHEGOR, TOLOL!" teriak Belphegor berang dengan tangan terkepal. Fran hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Pangeran itu nama keluarga atau nama asli?"

"Pangeran ya pangeran!"

Fran menatap Bel dengan tatapan aneh, "Kau ini _chuuni*_ ya, Phelegor? Pakai tiara plastik di kepalamu segala, mirip barbie."

"Sialan, kau mau main main denganku ya? DAN KAU SALAH SEBUT NAMAKU LAGI!"

"Maafkan aku, namamu aku singkat jadi Phel saja ya."

"BEL."

"Oh iya. Bel. Salam kenal, Bel," ucap Fran sambil mengulukan tangannya sekali lagi, hanya untuk ditepis dengan kasar oleh sang lelaki blonde didepannya. Fran hanya termangu melihat kearah tangannya dalam diam. Bel tertawa keras, _akhirnya anak ini merasa terintimidasi!_

"Hah, akhirnya kau diam juga. Dengar ya, jika kau mempermainkanku sekali lagi, kau akan kena akibatnya!" ucap Belphegor lantang. Baru saja ia akan meneruskan kata- katanya, tetapi ia merasa kesal dengan Fran yang kali ini tidak hanya terdiam memandangi tangan kanannya, tapi juga tangan kirinya, lalu merogoh kantung kemeja, kantung samping celana, bahkan kantung belakang celananya. Kemudian pandangannya mengedar ke lantai, dan terhenti pada jam yang ada di depan kelas.

"Oh, iya. Hari ini kan aku lupa membawa jam tangan. Hm… sebentar lagi kantin buka. Nanti kita bicara lagi ya Bel, aku harus membantu bibi kantin, bye bee," ucap Fran cepat sambil berlari menuju kantin secepat kilat. Bel hanya tertegun, kemudian merasakan perasaan dongkol yang amat sangat didalam hatinya.

"Nanti kita bicara lagi, ya…?"

Tersungging senyuman aneh di bibirnya.

"Memangnya aku akan membiarkan kau kabur?" ucap Belphegor sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Fran, tentu saja untuk memberi bocah sok hebat itu pelajaran. Beberapa kali ia berbelok di lorong kelas dan ia pun menemukan makhluk berkepala apel itu berbelok ke kiri. Memang kearah kantin. Tapi mana mungkin Belphegor memercayai tipuan murahan Fran. Ia juga banyak menerima kebohongan tentang urusan yang melibatkan guru ataupun orang lain, tetapi semua itu hanya alibi untuk kabur darinya. Saat Belphegor menapakkan kakinya di kantin, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat lelaki berkepala apel itu benar- benar sedang membantu bibi kantin; memakai celemek petugas katering dan mengisi piring- piring makanan para siswa dibalik meja dapur. Belphegor yang kepalanya (tentu saja) masih panas pun menyerobot barisan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kamu, silakan mengantri seperti anak- anak lainnya," ucap Fran datar.

Belphegor menggebrak meja, "Aku tak ingin makan, sialan. Kenapa kau melakukan penyamaran bodoh ini hanya demi menghindariku? Kau sebegitu takutnya?"

"Bukan begitu, kamu ini tidak dengar apa yang aku bilang di kelas ya," ucap Fran sambil menghela nafas, "Aku juga bekerja di sekolah ini karena perlu uang lebih. Nanti sepulang sekolah juga aku harus mencuci piring dan nampan bekas makan murid- murid. Kamu pikir aku mau repot- repot membohongi kamu? Aku tak akan melakukan hal semacam itu."

Belphegor tertegun. Padahal biasanya semua orang berbohong demi menghindarinya.

"Jadi, kamu silakan baris di belakang. Kasihan yang sudah mengantri," ucap Fran lagi, masih dengan muka datarnya, "Mungkin kamu tadi tak dengar karena lapar. Silakan beli menu terlaris hari ini, nasi kare special dan salad, gratis teh kotak."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau makan, bodoh."

"Jangan- jangan kamu tak bawa uang ya? Kalau begitu, ini aku kasih teh saja."

Belphegor mendesis seraya melempar teh kotak itu tepat ke wajah Fran. Ia pun keluar dari barisan dan beranjak dari kantin dengan cepat. Belphegor berlari sekuat tenaga, detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

Dasar Fran sialan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dan hari- hari selanjutnya pun Belphegor tetap mengawasi Fran. Kebiasaannya diam seperti batu dan fokusnya yang tak terpatahkan saat pelajaran berlangsung, atau dia yang selalu berlari ke kantin lebih awal dari siswa lainnya, atau tas berwarna biru lusuh dengan robekan kecil di atasnya tetapi selalu dipakainya ke sekolah, yang selalu datang sangat awal dan pulang lebih lama karena harus membantu bibi kantin menyuplai makanan dan mencuci piring, setiap jam kosong biasanya memandang keluar jendela kelas, dan yang paling sering dilihatnya adalah sosok Fran yang selalu mengemut lolipop murah yang bisa ditemukan di toko kelontong kecil pinggir jalan… Entah berapa lama waktu yang Belphegor habiskan untuk mengetahui hal- hal kecil semacam itu. Sang pangeran sendiri sangat bingung, kenapa ia ingin mengetahui apapun tentang si kutu kupret yang selalu memasang tampang tak berdosa itu. Yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya 'mencari kelemahan lawan'. Tetapi saat dia menyadarinya, dia sudah mencari tahu banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk menjebak Fran. Belphegor menghela nafas berat sambil kembali memainkan bolpoinnya di tengah tes fisika yang menurutnya semudah membalik telapak tangan. Tiba- tiba sebuah suara yang tak diduga membuatnya terkejut sampai menjatuhkan bolpoinnya.

"Bel sudah selesai?" tanya orang itu. Fran. Belphegor tersenyum sinis.

"Ya, pelajaran seperti ini sih kecil. Sambil menutup mata pun pangeran bisa mendapat nilai sempurna, shishishi," jawabnya bangga. Tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya, entah kenapa ia malah merasa sangat gugup, "Apa rakyat jelata sudah menyelesaikan tesnya?"

"Eh, aku? Sudah juga," ucap Fran santai, "Aku sengaja mempercepat kerjaku agar bisa keluar sekarang. Hari ini bibi tidak enak badan, jadi hanya aku dan anaknya yang menyiapkan makanan."

"Oh ya sudah."

"Bel juga datanglah ke kantin. Hari ini menunya sushi," ucap Fran seraya berdiri, "Hari ini gratis susu kotak kalau kamu datang awal."

"Aku tak butuh makanan buatan rakyat jelata seperti kau-"

"Duluan ya."

"Jangan abaikan aku, kampret!"

Fran pun berjalan menuju meja guru, kemudian keluar dari kelas sambil berlari kencang; bagaikan ada sayap yang tumbuh di punggungnya. Belphegor pun kembali dongkol, tetapi entah kenapa otaknya meminta sepasang kaki jenjang itu untuk berjalan ke kantin.

 _Sial, kenapa rasanya ingin sekali menyusul si kampret itu?_

Setelah bermenit- menit berpikir, akhirnya (dengan penuh rasa kesal dan malu), Belphegor masuk kedalam antrian siswa yang membeli makanan di kantin. Antrian memang masih lengang, tetapi beberapa murid yang melihat sosok sang pangeran sekolah dalam antrian langsung berbisik senang. Belphegor yang menyadarinya hanya mendesis kepada siapapun yang memandanginya.

"Oh, kamu benar- benar datang? Padahal aku hanya bercanda," ucap Fran dibalik meja dapur dengan suara yang sangat menyebalkan, tetapi tetap dengan muka datarnya. Belphegor kembali mendesis kesal.

"Shishishi, walau tak mungkin seenak Kedai Takesushi, aku akan berbaik hati memakan makanan menjijikan buatan rakyat jelata seperti kau," ucap Belphegor angkuh. Fran hanya terdiam, membuat Belphegor tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Eh…? Yang membuatnya anak bibi kok, bukan aku."

Krik.

Beberapa siswa yang berada di dekat mereka mulai bersusah- payah menahan tawa, bahkan ada seorang siswa yang tengah tertawa pelan.

"DIAM!" teriak Belphegor dengan wajah memerah. Dipandangnya Fran dengan penuh kemarahan, "Berikan makanannya!"

"Tunggu sebentar ya," ucap Fran sambil memindahkan beberapa sushi ke piring Belphegor yang sekarang sibuk memerhatikan lelaki berambut tosca itu, "Baiklah, silakan, Bel…"

Sejenak Fran terpaku karena menangkap hal yang tidak biasa didepannya. Mata itu. Ya. Mata dibalik poni yang memanjang, sekilas ia dapat melihatnya. Mata indah itu menatapnya dengan intens, dan berangsur- angsur wajah pemilik mata indah itu merona merah.

"Bel, kau…"

"Cih, apa?" ucap Belphegor gugup sambil menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke nampan dengan sepiring sushi… sekotak susu… lalu... sendok? Entahlah, dia bahkan tak bisa fokus pada nampannya sampai bingung sendiri.

"Barusan kau memandangiku ya? Jangan- jangan kau…"

"A- apa sih!"

Fran mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Belphegor tanpa memerhatikan situasi dan lokasi mereka sekarang. Belphegor yang entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar hebat pun kelabakan, tapi tak mampu melakukan apapun. Bibir Fran mendekat perlahan ke leher Belphegor, lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Wajah Belphegor semakin memerah.

"Kamu malu banget ya waktu salah mengira aku yang bikin sushinya?"

Belphegor membatu.

"Maafkan aku ya, ini aku kasih susu kotak satu lagi sebagai permohonan maaf-"

Insiden pelemparan teh kotak pun berulang kembali, akan tetapi kali ini susu kotaklah yang dengan keras menghantam wajah menyebalkan Fran. Belphegor pun dengan cepat meninggalkan uang diatas meja, kemudian segera mencari meja yang kosong dengan bersungut- sungut. Ia berjalan lurus tanpa melirik ke belakang, mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya dan memudarkan rona merah di wajahnya. Si cebol itu benar- benar telah mempermainkannya. Belphegor duduk di sebuah meja yang cukup terpisah dari meja lainnya, kemudian memakan makanannya dengan lambat. Ia berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya. Sambil sesekali melirik kearah Fran yang masih sibuk menata makanan, ia pun mengambil sendok dan… Eh, bukan sendok? Ia termangu melihat benda dalam genggamannya, sebuah lollipop.

"Itu sebagai permohonan maafku," ucap Fran yang tiba- tiba sudah berada di depan Belphegor, membuatnya sukses tersedak.

"Aku tak butuh permen murahan seperti ini," Belphegor menjawab dengan sinis sambil membuang lollipop malang yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Fran.

"Kau coba saja dulu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Fran akhirnya memakan lollipop itu sementara Belphegor hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memakan sushinya dengan gugup.

"Manisnya," ucap Fran tiba- tiba, membuat Belphegor tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah Fran, "Kenapa, Bel? Maksudku permennya."

Akhirnya kini nampanlah yang terlempar ke wajah lelaki berambut tosca itu.

* * *

Belphegor sekarang lebih sering terbengong di kelas. Saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap kearah Fran, ia langsung melakukan apapun untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah itu mencubit tangannya sendiri, menutup mukanya, atau bahkan menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja (tapi yang ini tidak dilakukannya lagi karena malah menarik perhatian si cebol itu). Jika ia sudah tak mampu menahan pandangannya, akan ada saat dimana Fran menyadari hal itu dan menatap lurus ke wajah Belphegor dengan sengaja (yang ini biasanya berakhir dengan barang yang melayang ke wajah Fran). Belphegor yang mulai lelah dan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Takeshi; yang tergelak dengan keras setelah mendengar pengakuannya yang hampir tidak masuk akal.

"Itu berarti kau mencintainya, Bel- chan," ucap Takeshi hari itu sambil mengacak rambut Belphegor yang dengan cepat menepis tangan besar itu dengan dongkol.

"Jangan pegang- pegang kepala pangeran!" bentaknya, "Dan aku tidak mungkin mencintai sebuah apel cebol tolol yang selalu makan lollipop murah itu."

"Tapi kau sendiri tadi bilang kalau kau selalu merasa ingin memandangnya, ya kan?" tanya Takeshi sambil memerhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang kini berubah masam, "Katanya sih, pertama kalinya Squalo- senpai melihatku juga seperti kau. Ingin memandang, tapi saat mata bertemu rasanya malu sekali. Dia malah bilang sampai kesal gara- gara aku selalu menatapnya balik, hahaha!"

"Cih, aku berbeda dengannya," kilah Belphegor cepat, "Aku tidak suka dia."

"Kau berkata seperti itu setelah kau meminta bantuanku membuatkan coklat valentine untuk Fran? Aku jadi ingin lihat seperti apa anaknya, hahaha!"

 _Pada akhirnya coklat yang kubuat dengan susah payah itu malah kuhancurkan gara- gara perkataan Takeshi_ , pikir Belphegor sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, dan bisa dimaklumi jika dari langkah pertama Belphegor memasuki halaman sekolah pun ia sudah diserbu oleh beberapa orang gadis yang cukup berani memberikan coklat padanya. Disusul dengan meluapnya coklat dari dalam loker sepatunya, bahkan laci mejanya (rupanya ada beberapa lelaki yang diam- diam membaurkan coklatnya diantara coklat fangirl Belphegor). Fran memang tidak sepopuler Belphegor, tetapi gadis- gadis di kelas juga cukup banyak yang memberikan coklat padanya; entah itu coklat Valentine atau cokelat sahabat. Jika pada tahun- tahun sebelumnya Belphegor sedang berpikir untuk membuang cokelatnya ke Takeshi (yang meskipun juga banyak mendapatkan coklat tetapi masih berbaik hati menampung coklat Belphegor), maka tahun ini ia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberi sesuatu yang telah ia siapkan untuk mengganti cokelat Valentine Fran. Saat jam istirahat tiba, ia pun berkali- kali ia melirik kearah Fran yang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali… Saat ia menoleh untuk keempat kalinya, Fran tiba- tiba menghilang dari bangkunya.

"Bel, kamu dapat banyak ya," ucap Fran dengan tenang sambil berjongkok di dekat kursi Belphegor, "Ada dari cowok juga."

Belphegor yang terkejut pun mendadak berdiri dan refleks memukul kepala Fran yang terbalut topi besar, "A- apa?! Kau mau apa?"

"Eh… Maaf mengagetkanmu. Padahal chuuni, tapi Bel sangat terkenal ya."

"Ya iyalah, tak seperti rakyat jelata seperti kau, shishishi. Eh, sialan kau, aku bukan chuuni."

"Aku malah bingung karena cokelatku juga banyak. Akan susah membalasnya saat White Day," ucap Fran sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas dengan deretan nama gadis tertulis disana, "Aku harus membeli pita rambut dan cookies lucu sebanyak ini. Aku harus bekerja lebih keras."

"Kau mengabaikan aku!" bentak Belphegor sambil memukul kepala Fran lebih keras.

"Oh, maafkan aku- ngomong- ngomong Bel tidak memberi coklat pada seseorang?"

Belphegor tertegun. _Kenapa kau bertanya, tolol? Aku kan mau memberi sesuatu hanya padamu! Duh, tidak peka! Sudah berapa kali aku melirikmu tadi, hah?!_

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku memberikan sesuatu ke orang lain, terutama rakyat jelata seperti kau," ucap Belphegor angkuh.

"Bel suka cokelat yang seperti apa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Habisnya rata- rata memberimu coklat yang besar- besar. Kamu suka yang begitu?"

"Hah, aku suka cokelat dari kakao bermutu tinggi dan bukan cokelat murahan-"

"Wah, begitu ya, ya sudah. Aku mau ke kantin dulu."

Fran pun meninggalkan Belphegor yang masih sibuk bercerita sendiri. Hal itu memang membuat Belphegor dongkol, tapi di sisi lain ia ingin menghindar dari Fran untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Akhirnya istirahat pun berakhir, dan saat jam pulang tiba, Fran masih belum kembali. Guru pun entah kenapa tidak bertanya apapun mengenai Fran. Semua siswa di kelas 2 - 5 pun keluar dari dalam kelas, menyisakan Belphegor dan sebuah tas biru lusuh yang setia menunggu pemiliknya yang tak kunjung datang.

"Mana si bodoh itu, cih," ucap Belphegor gugup sambil memandangi tas Fran diatas meja, "Apa aku harus mencarinya ya… Eh, kenapa aku harus repot- repot mencari rakyat jelata itu. Shishishi, tidak, pangeran. Jangan gila."

Belphegor membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan setangkai lollipop coklat. Hanya itulah yang dapat ia buat dari sisa- sisa bahan yang telah dihancurkannya. Ia memandangi lollipop itu dalam diam, "Dan kenapa pangeran membuatkan ini untuk si kutu kupret ya." Kakinya perlahan melangkah kearah jendela kelas, ia tatap pemandangan di taman sekolah dari lantai 2… Tunggu dulu, anak yang berdiri dibawah pohon itu… Fran? Dan dia membawa coklat… Jangan- jangan ia akan memberikan pada gadis yang disukainya…

Tangan Belphegor meraih tas biru itu dan memeluknya erat. Haruskah dia menyusulnya? Tidak, tidak. Ia mulai bingung. Ia mulai kesal karena otak dan hatinya kini sependapat, suara mereka bergema didalam kepala Belphegor dengan keras.

Kejar dia!

"…"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, kaki sang pangeran berlari keluar dari kelas dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Nafasnya tersengal, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatannya. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan dan kini ia berharap tanpa rasa malu, berharap bahwa ia dapat sampai tepat pada waktunya untuk menghentikan Fran.

"Fran!"

Lelaki berambut tosca itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Belphegor yang masih terengah- engah; membawa tas biru kesayangannya. Fran tertegun melihat sosoknya, ia pun berjalan mendekati Belphegor sambil memandang datar.

"Baru kali ini Bel benar- benar memanggil namaku," ucapnya pelan.

"Berisik!" teriak Belphegor, "Kau mau memberi cokelat ke cewek ya?"

"Tidak kok."

"Bohong."

"Ini untuk-"

"Fran!"

Alangkah terkejutnya Fran saat Belphegor menyodorkan sebuah lollipop coklat untuknya. Belphegor yang tak kuat menahan rasa malu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata pelan, "Pangeran tertarik padamu."

Fran terdiam, kemudian tangannya menggenggam tangan Belphegor erat, "Aku tidak dengar, Bel. Coba kau ulangi."

"Sial, di saat seperti ini pun kau masih mempermainkanku."

"Aku ingin dengar sekali lagi."

"Pa- pangeran… Pangeran tertarik padamu! Sudah! Lepaskan aku-"

Belphegor menoleh kearah Fran yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Fran yang sangat tenang dan datar kini wajahnya memerah, walaupun Fran masih menatap Belphegor dengan tatapan menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Shishishi, kau malu?" tanya Belphegor sambil tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan gugupnya.

"Tidak. Kau yang malu, chuuni."

"Jelas- jelas wajahmu memerah, kau malu kan, kampret!"

Fran pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Terima kasih untuk lollipopnya, aku suka sekali. Semua gadis memberiku cokelat dan cookies, tapi inilah yang paling aku suka. Sebagai balasannya, ini untukmu. Aku meminjam dapur kantin untuk membuatnya. Maaf karena cokelat yang kubeli bukan coklat yang paling bagus, aku harus sedikit menghemat."

"Ini bukannya buat cewek?" tanya Belphegor sambil menerima coklat itu dengan bingung.

"Bukan. Kamu suka tak mau menunggu sampai orang selesai bicara sih. Itu memang untukmu," ucap Fran seraya menggenggam tangan Belphegor dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku terdekat, "Terimakasih juga karena sudah membawakan tasku. Aku lupa mengambilnya karena terlalu bersemangat ingin membuat coklat untukmu. Susah juga ya menyukai orang yang populer, aku sempat khawatir karena terlalu banyak cokelat yang kamu dapat."

Belphegor termangu, "A- apa katamu-"

"Yah, aku menyukaimu. Kamu tak sadar ya? Dasar kurang peka."

"Kau yang kurang peka, kampret."

"Wah, lollipop ini manis dan enak."

"Tuh, kau mengabaikanku lagi!" teriak Belphegor sambil memukul Fran dengan tasnya sendiri.

"Aduh- Hm… Tapi dibandingkan dengan lollipop ini, Bel terlihat jauh lebih manis."

Fran pun mengecup pipi Belphegor yang terkejut dengan cepat. Ia memang mendapatkan tamparan keras setelah itu, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian, Belphegor tersenyum kearahnya.

"Dasar maniak lollipop tolol."

 _Malu- malu lollipoppu_

 _Jika kau mencoba rasa hatiku_

 _Lebih dari sebuah permen_

 _Pasti akan terasa sangat manis_

 **END.**

* * *

 **Epilog**

"Jadi ini yang namanya Fran? Hahaha, lebih kecil dari Bel- chan ya," ucap Takeshi saat akhirnya ia diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Fran. Lelaki berambut tosca itu hanya duduk diam saat dikomentari macam- macam oleh teman masa kecil Belphegor itu. Sang pangeran yang duduk ditengah mereka malah sibuk memilih- milih sushi yang terpajang di etalase.

"Kamu si Takesushi ya?" tanya Fran datar dan dibalas gelak tawa Takeshi.

"Takesushi itu nama kedai ini, namaku Yamamoto Takeshi," ucapnya riang sambil mengacak rambut Belphegor, "Tolong jaga teman baikku ini ya!"

"Pangeran bukan anak bayi yang perlu diurusi," geram Belphegor.

"Ayolah, bahkan aku pun tidak mau meninggalkan si pangeran sendirian. Karena pangeran sering kesulitan," ucap Takeshi sambil mencubiti pipi Belphegor yang semakin marah. Fran hanya terdiam memerhatikan mereka hingga Belphegor mengajaknya pergi dari kedai favoritnya itu.

"Haaah, bagaimana makanannya? Enak?" tanya Belphegor pada Fran dalam perjalan pulang. Fran hanya diam, "Hoi, beraninya kau mengacuhkan pangeran!"

"Kalau sushi begitu pun aku bisa membuatnya," ucap Fran cepat, "Jadi mulai hari ini kamu tidak boleh ketemu Takesushi lagi."

Belphegor terdiam, lalu senyum mengerikannya mengembang, "Shishishi. Kau cemburu pada Takeshi, Fran?"

"Tidak," ucap Fran seraya mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop besar dari dalam saku untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau malu?"

"Tidak."

"Shishishi, pembohong," Belphegor berbisik tepat di telinga Fran dan tanpa diduga, Fran mengecup pipi Belphegor cepat, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Belphegor yang masih terkejut.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya tidak mau pangeranku disentuh Takesushi."

Belphegor memukul kepala Fran kuat dengan wajah merona merah, "Artinya kau cemburu, bodoh."

"Aduh, sakit," ucap Fran datar sambil memandang Belphegor yang lagi- lagi marah padanya karena hal kecil seperti ini. Belphegor memang sangat menyebalkan. Tetapi Belphegor yang seperti itulah yang membuat Fran jatuh hati, dan menemukan kebahagiaan setiap harinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, begitu cepat sehingga lelaki blonde didepannya tidak menyadari pergantian ekspresi itu.

"Ngomong- ngomong, Belphegor mau hadiah apa untuk White Day?"

"Shishishi, adalah tugas rakyat jelata untuk menebak keinginan pangeran."

"Ehh... Mungkin jepitan rambut atau pita rambut yang ada tiara- tiaranya seperti punya barbie, ya? Aku harus bekerja keras-"

"BERISIK! SAPU TANGAN SAJA, SAPU TANGAN!"

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 ***Chuuni: Singkatan dari Chuunibyou (中二病), kasarnya berarti "penyakit/sindrom/gejala kelas dua SMP". Chuunibyou adalah suatu gejala di mana seseorang anak yang berumur sekitar 14 tahun cenderung bersikap sok atau bersikap seolah-olah ia memiliki kekuatan supranatural dan semacamnya. Kalo dalam bahasa kita mungkin nyebutnya "alay" (source: akuakkun WordPress)**

Silakan Read+ Reviewnya ya~!


End file.
